


His Toys

by Nightmare_Fuel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, I'm Too Sober for THis, Jealous Haruka, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nagi is like a cat, OOC, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, The Hat Made me do it, This is trash, What Have I Done, hat fic, i need caffeine, i think, my life is over, what the hell is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Fuel/pseuds/Nightmare_Fuel
Summary: Touma decides to take care of Nagi during his heat. But how will Haruka react to Touma putting his dick in places it doesn't belong?This is what happens when you write fanfic based on things you pull from a hat.





	His Toys

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I thought it would be a great idea to pull names and prompts out of a hat and write fanfic for whatever paring we get. I was fortunate enough to get the pairing of Haruka, Touma, and Nagi. I didn't edit this so fight me.  
> *sigh*  
> This is gonna be great!

Heat. 

All he could feel was an insufferable heat burning just beneath his skin. Nagi kicked off the sheets and whimpered as he felt slick leaking out of his ass. 

Sickly sweet omega pheromones permeated through the room. Nagi huffed and grumbled about his two stupid Alphas not being able to notice their omega needed them. With how much the room stunk he was surprised the whole neighborhood didn’t know he was in heat. 

Nagi’s cat ears twatched as the sound of soft footsteps made their way to the door. Touma’s sleepy face entered the doorway. Touma paused as he sniffed the air and realization dawned on his face. 

“Oh shit! Sorry, Nagi. Haru’s not here right now, we’ll have to wait.”

“Noooo! I need you now Touma!”

Touma brought his hand to his nose to keep omega pheromones from clouding his thoughts. “Nagi, we should wait for Haru. You know how he is.”

“Please Touma! It’s too hot! I need you now!”

Who was Touma to deny his omega what he needed? Haruka won’t mind right?

Touma growled as the pheromones caused his dick to harden and made his way over to the desperate omega. 

Touma took off Nagi’s pajama shorts, releasing his hard member and staining the sheets with slick.  
“Heh...your heat just started and you're already so wet for your alpha’s knot.”

He slowly traced around Nagi’s ass hole, slipping in one finger and easily slipping in a second one. Nagi moaned as Touma slowly opened him up. 

“Tooooouma can’t you go fast-AH!” Nagi’s complaint died on his lips as Touma inserted a third finger and began to slowly pump his fingers.  
Touma leaned over Nagi and bit the fury cat ears that rested atop his head. Nagi hissed in pain but it quickly turned to pleasure as Touma began to nibble and suck on his ears. Usually, Touma hates getting the fur in his mouth but he’ll do anything for his omega.

He kissed the blonde omega deeply. Both of their tongues twirling with the other until they needed air. Touma left kisses down to Nagi’s neck where the mating bite was. When he started to suck and bite on the mark Nagi’s moans increased in volume. 

Touma moved down his neck and to his nipples. He bit and sucked at the tiny pink nub until it was swollen and worked on the other one. Once he was done he trailed kisses down Nagi’s abdomen to his groin. He ignored Nagi’s cock and left kisses and bites along the inside of his thighs.

“Touma stop teasing!” 

“I’ve already got three fingers up your ass what more do you want?” Touma’s fingers weren’t doing anything but avoiding the spot. 

Nagi sat up and reached towards Touma’s crotch pawing at his clothed erection. Touma hissed at the friction and how painfully hard he was. Nagi pulled down his underwear and began slowly stroking Touma’s dick.

“I know you want to fuck me, Touma.”

“Haru’s the pack alpha...I...Fuck!...I can’t..” Touma managed to groan.

The head alpha is the leader of their pack and the one who spends heats with omegas. Any other alphas in the pack submit to the head and are not allowed to breed any other omegas without the explicit permission from the head. 

The three of them often spent Nagi’s heats together, Touma was never able to take Nagi. Touma would love to take Nagi, he’s not stupid enough to overstep his boundaries.

Nagi’s in heat and Haruka isn’t here. Who was Touma to deny his omega?

“Please Touma. Fuck me. It’s too hot! I can’t wait for Haruka! I want you!”

Touma couldn’t hold back anymore and took his fingers out of Nagi’s dripping ass. Touma entered into Nagi’s entrance and stilled.

“Touma! Move and stop teasing!”

Touma grunted and started at a steady pace. Nagi’s moans encouraging Touma to continue and erasing his doubts about fucking Nagi. Touma was slightly shifting with each thrust until...

“AHHH! Touma!”

There. Touma kept hitting the same spot with each thrust and Nagi turned into a moaning mess. Nagi was cumming after a few more thrusts followed by Touma’s knot swelling, tying the two together for a bit.

“That was amazing Touma. Thank you.”

Nagi drifted to sleep with Touma resting on top of him, waiting for the knot to come down enough for him to pull out. 

Touma sighed hopefully Haruka wouldn’t be too mad.

 

Touma gathered his clothes and headed back to his room. He spent most of his morning with Nagi and hoped to get some sleep before the rest of the day. That plan went out the window when he saw a Haruka sitting on his bed with a scowl on his face.

“I never expected this from you, Touma.”

“He started his heat Haru and you weren’t there.”

Haruka huffed and crossed his arms “You don’t have my permission to act as head when I’m not here.”

“I know but.”

“There will be punishment for this Tuoma. I don’t take too kindly to other alphas playing with my toys.”

Haruka was off the bed and in front of Touma in seconds. He reached into Touma’s pants and grabbed his dick while the other hand reached around Touma’s waist. 

Touma whimpered and his head fell onto Haruka’s shoulder. “Most alpha’s would see this as a challenge.” Haruka tightened his hold on Touma and slowly started pumping him. “But I’m feeling nice today so I’ll show you your place.”

Haruka let go of Touma’s dick and pushed him against the wall. He tore off his pants and underwear and placed a finger in Touma’s tight ass.

Touma groaned as he wasn’t use to this type of stimulation. Haruka slowly worked him open and added a second finger. 

“If you don’t loosen up and relax this is going to hurt a lot,” Haruka smirked as he added a third finger. “Or don’t. Your ass.” Touma bit his lip at the pain of the fingers invading his ass. How does Nagi enjoy this so much? Hell! How can want more!

Touma took shakey breathes as he tried to relax. Slowly the pain melted into pleasure and Haruka smiled at him. “There you go that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“For someone...who’s... Supposed to be..punish..ing me you….sure are..gentle.” 

The fingers in Touma’s ass curled and there was hand tugging sharply on his dick. Touma yelped as he felt hot breath on his neck “Don’t give cheek to the one holding your life in his hands.” Touma could only nod as his dick was released and the fingers continued their previous movements. 

When Haruka deemed Touma loose enough he removed his fingers and lifted up one of Touma’s legs. He lined his dick up with Touma’s entrance and pressed the tip in.

“What did I say before? Relax or this really won’t be fun.”

Haruka slowly inched in until he was fully sheathed and gave Touma a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. 

It was unlike anything Touma had felt before. He tried to steady his breathing and relax more. Before he was entirely ready, Haruka began moving. It was too much for Touma with each thrust he could feel heat building in his abdomen waiting to be-

“Nope.” Haruka pressed a finger over the slit. “You're not cumming until I say so. Got it?”

Touma whined as the pressure increased. All this heat that needed to be released in an orgasm that would not come. 

The pleasure he felt grew painful and he ached for release. “Haru this isn’t fair!” Touma whined. 

“You fucked my omega.”

“Technically he’s ours.”

Haruka slammed into Touma hitting his sweet spot and Touma let out a small scream.

“You're not in a position to argue semantics with me. If you want to cum so badly beg for it.” Haruka growled into Touma’s ear.

What? Touma may be in a compromising position but he was still an alpha. There was no way he was going to submit.

Touma bit his lip as Haruka fucked him into the wall and the building tension within him getting more painful. He could feel his vision start to blur at the edges. Maybe if he waits long enough he’ll pass out and Haruka will leave.

SMACK

“Don’t you dare Touma. There’ll be consequences if you black out on me!”

Touma was on the brink of tears. He couldn’t take this anymore. “Haru...please let me cum.”

“You call that begging. Try again with more feeling.”

“Haru...Alpha please...I..let me..cum.”

Haruka tilted his head and innocently started into Touma’s eyes. “I don’t think you want it badly enough yet.”

Touma whined the alpha in him cringed but he was going to pass out if he didn’t cum. He tilted his head and exposed his neck to Haruka. The place where a mating bite would be. 

Haruka smiled and bite down on Touma’s neck until he bled. He let go of Touma’s dick and he came, releasing loads of cum onto the floor. Haruka pulled out and let Touma slide down to the floor. 

His legs were jelly and he could see stars in his vision. He could barely make out Haruka standing over him. He was saying something but it was lost to him. His brain was fried. His brain was unable to form thoughts or decipher what Haruka was saying to him. He blinked at Haruka’s concerned? face and slipped into unconsciousness.

When Touma woke up he found himself in his bed wearing fresh pajamas. The memory of what happened before he passed him to lead his eyes to the spot that Haruka fucked him. It was cleaned. Any evidence of what happened there was gone. 

Touma noticed a glass of water, painkillers, and a note sitting on his bedside table he reached to grab them but a sharp pain went up to his ass and he nearly screamed out in pain. Touma waited for the pain to stop and carefully moved to grab the note.

Touma,

You’ll be sore when you wake up the painkillers should help with that. Are you sure you’re an alpha? You submitted like an omega in heat. I dealt with Nagi this morning so I better not see you in his bed! Hope you learned not to mess with my toys.

Haruka

Touma smirked to himself. He wouldn’t mind messing with Haruka’s toys if this is what happened after.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I should sleep but I can't cause I got to go to class soon. Whoops.


End file.
